


Coming With You

by MissLii



Series: 2015 1D Kink Meme [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 1D Kink Meme Fill, Blow Jobs, Come play, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just a tiny bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam bites the inside of his cheek, trying to stop a little needy sound from slipping out. He knows he’s going to get to have it in his mouth, and he can feel his mouth watering and something strains in the back of his cheeks. Liam swallows, over and over. But it doesn't go away; instead, the warm feeling of want grows as he feels Zayn's cock twitch against his hand.</p><p>It’s not something they talk about, but they all know how much Liam likes to suck cock. And when he wants to – which is a lot, he can admit to that – they let him have it. Have them. He hasn’t done it with all of them there at the same time, but he can’t ignore the want pooling low in his stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the [prompt](http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/1450.html?thread=44970#t44970)  
> on 1dkink2015: Round 1  
> (Which means blow jobs. A lot of blow jobs)
> 
> Disclaimer: standard disclaimer. I don't own 1D, never have, never will be.

Liam might be feeling a little needy. He just wants a bit of attention from Zayn, but for once he’s not getting it. Zayn totally engrossed in the video game he’s playing with Louis.

Liam just wants to touch him. So, he does. Small, careful touches on the inside of Zayn’s thigh, his hand climbing higher and higher when Zayn just gives him a small smile and keeps on playing.

“You’re next, Lou,” says Zayn, not looking at Liam’s hand just inches away from his cock.

“I bloody well hope so,” Louis says.

Liam’s pleased that at least Louis seems to pay attention to him, looking more at Liam than the telly. And Liam has a feeling they’re not talking about the video game either. That they might be talking about him. 

Louis wants him next. Probably. Feeling a thrill spread in his veins, he pushes his hand a little bit higher, until he rubs Zayn’s cock through his jeans.

Liam bites the inside of his cheek, trying to stop a little needy sound from slipping out. He knows he’s going to get to have it in his mouth, and he can feel his mouth watering and something strains in the back of his cheeks. Liam swallows, over and over. But it doesn't go away; instead, the warm feeling of want grows as he feels Zayn's cock twitch against his hand.

It’s not something they talk about, but they all know how much Liam likes to suck cock. And when he wants to – which is a lot, he can admit to that – they let him have it. Have them. He hasn’t done it with all of them there at the same time, but he can’t ignore the want pooling low in his stomach.

Zayn’s cock is starting to chub up underneath Liam’s hand, filling out and starting to strain against the fabric of his jeans. Zayn just keeps playing; eyes fixated on the screen.

“Go for it, mate,” Niall pikes in, with a cheeky grin. “Then you can do me.”

Liam nods eagerly, starting to work on getting Zayn’s jeans undone. It’s a bit tricky since his fingers feels too big, clumsy

“Hey,” Louis says, dragging the word out, “we said he should do me. After Zayn.”

Niall chuckles, reaching out to poke Louis in the ribs. “Think about it, the more cocks he’s had in his mouth. How his lips are going to look.”

As Liam finally manages to get Zayn’s jeans unzipped, finding that he hasn’t got any underwear on – which makes Liam feel even more desperate – Louis says, “Well, then I’m going to be last.”

Liam drags himself away from Zayn, shuffling back on the sofa, until he kneels next to Zayn. Still no reaction from Zayn. He takes Zayn's cock in his hand and leans down, giving the tip of a kittenish lick. It swells further in his hand, and he takes the head in between his lips, starting to suck. As he looks up at Zayn, he finds him calmly keeping up with Louis in the game. 

Zayn seems far more collected than Liam feels. Which Liam knows is what Zayn wants him to think; it's not that Zayn wants Liam to think that he doesn't want him. It's just a game Zayn likes to play, knowing it gets him to lose control faster. Try harder to please Zayn.

Liam wants to make Zayn lose control, too.

Zayn lifts his hips, allowing Liam to pull his jeans down past his balls, but he doesn’t say anything. Or even look at him.

Liam wants more of a reaction, so he pushes down further, flattening his tongue against the vein running along the underside of Zayn’s cock. As he hollows his cheeks, Zayn’s cock grows to full hardness, filling his mouth out completely. He moans, pushing himself down, going deeper until he can feel the head bump against the back of his throat.

“Oh, look at that,” Niall says, sounding awed.

Liam flushes, feeling flustered. It’s hot, knowing that they’re watching; and that they like it. But it’s also making his cheeks feel warm, and he knows that they probably are a startling pink colour.

“He’s really good,” Harry agrees, “can’t wait to get in your mouth, babe.”

Liam tries to smile, but it’s difficult with a cock shoved in his mouth, so he goes back to sucking Zayn’s cock. Each suck he works his way up, licking at the tip before he goes deep again. His mouth is making slurping noises, and he knows it is wet, hot around Zayn’s cock. Just like Zayn likes it.

Zayn doesn’t say anything, only keeps on pressing the buttons on the controller, but his cock throbs in Liam’s mouth, so Liam knows he’s liking it. Probably as much as Liam does. Liam's sure of it; Zayn likes to tell him he's good, when fucking him. 

Wanting a reaction, any kind of reaction – a moan or even a compliment – Liam lets Zayn’s cock slip into his throat. He gags slightly, but he loves how Zayn feels in his mouth, so he goes down as far the next time, too.

“Fuck,” Louis murmurs, voice sounding strained. Rough.

When Liam stills, Zayn’s cock twitching in his throat, he thinks that he can hear someone wank. The thought of them watching him, pleasuring themselves makes him feel even more flustered. Tears are starting to well up in the corners of his eyes, and his chin feels wet and shiny. He's a mess, but he's never felt better. He starts to suck Zayn off with more frenzy, pulling off with his cheeks hollowed, only to go down fast again.

He's having a hard time breathing but he doesn't care. His breathing comes out shallow, and he drags in hiccupping gulps of air before he gags again.

"So lovely," Harry praises.

Liam’s cock is hard in his trousers, precome making his boxers wet. Every time Zayn’s cock blurbs a drip of precome, making the taste every headier and salty in Liam’s mouth, Liam feels hotter. Liam shifts restlessly, choosing not to touch himself. It doesn't feel as important as sucking Zayn off.

When his nose is pushing against Zayn’s lower stomach, he stops, closes his eyes and tries to breath through his nose. The want is almost overpowering his senses, making him feel weak and soft. He moans, feeling Zayn’s hips twitching slightly.

Liam’s cock is so hard, the tight fit of his jeans almost uncomfortable, but his mind doesn't focus on that part for many seconds. Still, it feels like he’s about to come. Like Zayn’s cock in his mouth, down his throat, is enough for him to trip over the edge.

Liam wants to make Zayn lose his concentration. Have him moan Liam’s name. So, he puts extra effort into sucking him off, using every trick he knows. Swirling his tongue around the head as he uses his hand to wank Zayn off. Once he’s satisfied with the taste on his tongue, he lets his lips slip down Zayn’s cock again.

“Look at him,” Louis says, “he should get to have a cock in his mouth every day. Would make those lips look even better.”

Liam tries to nod, wanting to say _yes_ and _please_. But with Zayn’s cock pushing down his throat, he settles for whining in the back of his throat, hoping that they'll understand.

The next time he goes down, he stays there, feeling his throat contract and squeeze around Zayn’s cock. Without someone even touching him once, Liam comes, sticky streaks wetting his pants further. The pleasure rushing through him makes his body tremble, and he moans, gagging on Zayn’s cock.

“Did he just,” Niall says, “Did he just come?”

“Think he did,” Louis answers, since Liam can’t.

He feels even weaker once he’s come; his mouth sloppy around Zayn, but he keeps sucking him. He does his best to make Zayn feel good, and from the way Zayn’s cock leaks more and more precome he thinks he succeeds.

“He’s so pretty,” Harry says, making Liam moan again. The vibration from his moan seems to set Zayn off because he lets out a low moan, his hips pushing up into Liam’s mouth once, come starting to spill down his throat.

Liam moans and sucks eagerly, wanting to swallow every drop of Zayn’s come. He sucks until Zayn gently pushes at his head, wincing. When Liam pulls off, he feels some come leak out at the corner of his mouth. He smiles at Zayn, feeling wobbly and soft. “Was it good?” he asks, voice rough.

Zayn smiles fondly, dragging him into a quick snog, his tongue licking into Liam’s mouth. As if he wants to taste himself.

“Hey,” Harry says, “Let someone else have him, too.”

Liam drags himself away from Zayn's mouth, gives Harry a weak smile as he says, "You next?"

Harry shakes his head, curls bouncing around his head. "No, babe." He nods towards Niall, who has his cock out already, the shiny, reddish tip poking out of his hand as he drags his hand down his cock. "Niall's next."

"Oh," mumbles Liam, staring at Niall's cock, wanting it in his mouth. Now. But he can't will his limbs to move, they feel like jelly.

Niall comes to stand on the floor, shamelessly pushing his jeans down further. Then he just waits. With a little help from Zayn, Liam moves down to the floor, landing on his knees in front of Niall. He whimpers when Niall takes hold of his dick and rubs it against Liam's lips, spreading wetness on them.

Liam licks his lips, savoring the salty taste of Niall's precome. He gazes at Niall through his eyelashes, and mumbles, "Please."

Niall skims his finger over Liam’s cheeks, hands taking hold of Liam’s head, holding him steady as he fucks his cock into Liam’s mouth. Liam stays still, lets Niall use his mouth to get himself off.

His heart beats hard, fast in his chest, and he feels even more pent up than before. He can feel his cock twitch, trying to chub up again, but it’s too soon. It still feels really good, a warm energy flowing through his body as Niall fucks his mouth, slow and deep.

As Zayn comes to stand behind him, giving Liam something solid to hold on to, he murmurs, “So good.” He rubs his fingers on Liam’s neck, making him let out a pleased hum. Then he drops down on the floor; his hands quickly sneaking around Liam’s stomach, fingers skimming the sensitive skin on his lower stomach. “You’re always so good for us.”

Liam shivers, both from the praise and from Zayn’s teasing touches. And, of course, from the way Niall is fucking into his mouth; dragging his cock almost all the way out, pausing to admire how Liam’s sucking the tip of his cock.

Tears are running freely down Liam’s cheek now, mixing with saliva a precome wetting his chin. 

Harry and Louis have been uncharastically quiet for a while. But as Niall fucks in deep and stays there, grinding his cock in small motions, Harry groans loudly and Louis says, "Fuck's sake, Li." He sounds both fond and annoyed at the same time. 

Liam squeezes his eyes shut. Hard. Pleasure runs up his spine, and he’s sure he would fall into a heap on the floor without Zayn supporting him.

Niall’s legs are starting to shake, and he’s making so much noise; wet groans breaking off into whimpers as his fingers grip Liam harder. Liam knows he’s going to come, recognising the sounds he makes, and he whimpers with Niall, his sounds muffled by Niall’s cock.

When Niall comes, he presses in deep one last time, moaning out, “fuck.” Halfway through, he drags his cock out, and starts to jerk himself off, spilling hot, white liquid on Liam’s lips and cheeks.

Liam blinks his eyes open, feeling dazed and strange; a good kind of strange. With small, careful licks he cleans Niall’s cock, swallowing the last come pooling at the tip of his cock.

Niall ruffles his hair, smiling big. “Thanks, mate.”

Liam shakes his head, wanting to protest: it’s him who should say _thank you_. He's so grateful he gets to have his boys like this. Instead of saying that – they already know that – he asks, “So,” he flushes, a bit embarrassed about being so needy, “who’s next?”

He looks around the room, leaning back into Zayn as he starts to nibble kisses on the back of his neck. He has to fight his body, for a moment he wants to close his eyes and give in to the pleasure spreading from Zayn’s kisses. It’s lovely and all, but right now he’s got two more cocks to suck.

Harry’s sitting on the sofa, his thighs splayed wide. He raises his hand, waving happily when Liam looks at him. “That would be me,” he says, spreading his thighs wider, giving Liam a better view of his hard dick.

Liam’s always loved Harry’s cock, how it fills his mouth and stretches his lips until it almost hurts. He bites his bottom lip hard, forgetting to move to Harry as he stares at him.

“I regret this being last thing,” says Louis, pulling Liam from his thoughts. He smiles at Liam when he catches his gaze, and his skin is so pink and shiny; he looks as hazy as Liam feels.

Liam shuffles forward, knee-walking until he sits by Harry’s feet. “Like this?” Liam asks, laying his hands on Harry’s thighs; so warm and solid underneath his hands.

Harry nods, dragging Liam in by his neck. “Yeah,” he breathes, hand holding his cock steady as he pushes Liam down. He moans throatily as Liam’s tongue drags along the underside of his cock.

Harry uses his hands to guide Liam on his cock, his hips fucking up as he drags Liam down. Liam lets his limbs go loose, and follows the pace Harry sets.

Liam’s lips are starting to feel sore, the corner of his mouth straining. There are somebody’s hands on his back, trailing patterns on his back. The soft touches only add to the fire in Liam’s veins, the contrast of the rough way Harry’s fucking his throat and the featherlight touches is making his head swim.

“Fuck,” Harry groans. “So bloody good you are.”

“Isn’t he?” Zayn agrees, behind him. Which must mean it’s him who takes hold of Liam’s arse, squeezing lightly before skimming his hands up Liam’s back again.

The next time Zayn’s hands skim down his back, he pushes his hands down Liam’s trousers, gripping his arse with warm fingertips.

Liam shudders and lets out a muffled moan as Harry holds him down, grinding up into his mouth. His throat is fluttering around Harry’s cock, squeezing around the head as he slips in. Liam loses track of how long it goes on. But when Harry comes, hips stuttering underneath Liam’s hands as Liam suck him though it, moaning along with Harry, it doesn’t feel like it’s enough. 

He wants more.

Once he’s pulled off, he rubs his fingers over his swollen, sensitive lips, and shivers. Harry pats his cheek, hand clumsy as he strokes his fingers down Liam’s face, fingertips wiping away some of Niall’s come.

Harry feeds him the drops of come, shining on his fingertips, fingers pushing deep into Liam’s mouth, smearing the come on the roof of his mouth. He smiles when Liam moans around his fingers, sucking them clean. “Knew you wanted that,” Harry says as he takes his fingers from Liam’s mouth.

“Couldn’t help myself,” Niall says, not sounding sorry at all.

“He does look good with come on his face,” Louis agrees.

Liam flushes, a pink blush spreading on his cheeks. He’s not embarrassed, it’s just that he doesn’t know what he wants most; for them all to come on his face, or down his throat.

Liam lets himself be rearranged, pulled up from the floor by Niall, only to be led to Louis sitting in an armchair. His limbs feel loose and heavy as he drops down in Louis’ lap, and when Louis kisses him, he eagerly opens his mouth, kissing back with everything he’s got.

His lips tingle as Louis sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, nipping gently. When Louis pulls away, he whines and tries to move into Louis again. But Louis clucks his tongue and smiles as he holds Liam where he is.

Liam feels weak as a kitten, so he just huffs and makes a face at Louis.

“You wanted to suck my cock, love,” Louis teases, eyes shining. He rubs his crotch against Liam, making him moan and close his eyes. Louis is so hard, the bulge rubbing against Liam's arse just for a short moment.

“How?” Liam asks, waiting impatiently as Louis thinks. 

Soon, Louis lights up, his grin getting wider, filthier. Something swoops low in Liam’s stomach, when he sees how pleased Louis looks.

“I’ve got an idea,” Louis murmurs. He pauses, pecks Liam’s cheek. Then he adds, “What if you lie down on your back, with a pillow underneath your head maybe. And then I can fuck your mouth.”

Liam starts to nod halfway through Louis’ question, wanting that more than anything he can think of.

“That’s a great idea,” Zayn mumbles, sounding tired but interested. Very interested.

Knowing that the rest of them is watching him is only making Liam feel even more desperate. It’s almost too much, the hot flush of want in his body. His cock is hard again, and it feels like his body is too big for his skin. 

He knows that his boys will take care of him, though.

Louis smiles at him as he gently pushes Liam back into the sofa, pressing him down into the cushions as he kisses Liam once. They pant into each others mouths; trading open-mouthed kisses for a few minutes, every kiss dirtier than the one before. But then Harry mumbles, “Aren’t you two forgetting something.”

Liam giggles when realising that they got distracted. Again.

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis says, shrugging. He climbs off Liam, staring at him with dark eyes as he pushes his jeans down. Once he's naked, he climbs up on the sofa again, straddling Liam’s chest.

Louis is solid and heavy on top of him, and it feels good to have Louis keep him in place. Liam’s pretty sure he would have floated away if not, his head feels so light and fuzzy. 

“Please,” slips out of his mouth without him having to think about it.

Liam bites his lip, waiting for Louis to come to him. He can’t stop himself from groaning when Louis takes hold of his cock, pushing the foreskin back as he drags his fingers down it. 

Raising up a bit, Louis slips his cock in between Liam’s lips. He stays shallow at first, teasing Liam by just letting him have the tip. When Liam lifts his head from the pillow, trying to get more of Louis' cock in his mouth, Louis finally gives him what he wants.

“Fuck,” Zayn mumbles.

Niall sits down on the floor next to Liam, stroking his fingers through Liam’s hair. He scratches lightly, and smiles when Liam makes a tiny noise in the back of his throat. “You’re doing so good, Li.”

Liam lies there, lets Louis fuck his mouth with short, hard thrusts. He’s drooling, he knows he is, but he doesn’t care. It feels so good, tastes so good; Louis’ cock leaking heavily into his mouth, wetter than any of the other boys. 

Liam wants him to come. Wants to taste more of him.

He closes his eyes again. Then he feels Niall’s hand on his face, wiping away a tear rolling down his cheek as Louis’ cock twitches hard deep down his throat. Someone is opening his pants, taking his cock out, and Liam’s pretty sure it’s Harry, from how the hand feels against his cock; long, slender fingers wrapping around him.

Harry’s fingers trace his cock, rubbing away precome at the tip and pushing it down, making the slide slick and easy as he starts to wank him off. Liam groans, hips pushing up into Harry’s hand; the hand on his sore cock almost too much, but still so, so good.

“Such a good boy,” Louis mumbles, voice strained and shaky. His thrust are starting to get more uneven, and every time he pushes himself deep into Liam’s throat, he stays there a little bit longer, letting Liam gag and moan around his cock.

When Liam comes, it takes him by surprise. He spills over Harry’s hand, letting out weak spurts of come as Harry jerks him through it. He gurgles out a muffled moan, fucking his hips up into Harry’s hand; body locked tight.

The moan he lets out makes him gag harder around Louis cock and Louis makes a strangled noise, holding himself still. “Fuck,” Louis mumbles. “I’m gonna come.”

Liam tries to nod, forgetting about how he’s not able to. But Louis seems to realise what he wants, so he starts to fuck into Liam’s mouth again, rougher and faster than before. 

As Louis gets there, he holds still, deep into Liam’s throat; his cock twitching wetly as he falls over the edge.

Louis lets him suck him clean, fingers stroking his cheeks as he mumbles soft words. Words that Liam doesn’t even pick up, his brain a bit muddy still.

As Louis pulls out and moves around down on the sofa, almost kneeling Liam in the stomach, Liam just lies there, breathing heavily. His body feels soft and loose, and he’s so tired. He hums when Louis flops down, almost on top of him. He wraps his arms around Louis, hugs him close.

“Need a cuddle?” Louis asks softly.

Liam hums again, nodding tiredly. “Please,” he mumbles.

Louis laughs, sounding as tired as Liam feels, and burrows down on Liam’s chest. “Let’s take a nap then.”

Liam’s asleep before he can respond that it sounds like a lovely idea.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/108292764314/coming-with-you-3685-words-by-misslii)  
>  Come say Hi, if you want to!


End file.
